


preston fucking shits himself

by madworId



Series: preston fucking has stinky diarrhea bowel problems😟 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, crackfic, my friend made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madworId/pseuds/madworId
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Max
Series: preston fucking has stinky diarrhea bowel problems😟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	preston fucking shits himself

⠀it was a warm day when preston goodplay was walking through the halls of the schools, at approximately 4:30 PM. he'd missed his bus, and quite unfortunately. he'd have to wait for someone to come pick him up, or give him a ride. but until then, he was stuck roaming the halls of the school.

⠀luckily for him, he spotted a certain boy in the hallway- one with dark, curly, fluffy hair, and a bit of peach fuzz on his chin. this boy was.. extremely familiar to him. he'd known him for almost a decade, and his feelings about him hadn't changed at all since then... those feelings being love.

⠀ever since the age of ten, he had pined after the short, jaded boy, and had tried his best to get him feel the same about him for years. it hadn't worked, unfortunately... but he didn't let it discourage him. he was entering the boy's bathroom, and preston immediately followed after him, thinking of what he would say to the shorter boy.

⠀he walked behind him, watching him walk into the stall.. but he didn't lock it after him. what could he be doing? plagued with curiousity, he peered into the stall. he was sitting there on his phone, using the toilet as if it were a chair rather than a place to defecate.

⠀that's when he caught his eye. the other boy rose a brow, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

⠀"why hello there, maxwell!" he grinned, approaching him and sitting on his lap. it wasn't the first time he'd done so, and for some reason, max allowed him. it always made preston feel hope.

⠀"hey." the boy replied, bluntly.

⠀preston was about to reply to him, when he felt something inside of his abdomen move. he dismissed it, but then... he felt something warm emerge from his asshole. his eyes widened, hoping it was a fart, but realizing in horror that it wasn't. to make things worse, it.. wasn't exactly solid either. he could feel it bleeding through his jeans.  
⠀that's when max looked to him, eyes wide. "did you just-"

⠀"i-i-i- i'm so sorry-"

⠀but then.. max's expression changed.

"don't be." 

⠀two words. two words that immediately drove preston insane. to make matters worse, he shat himself a little more after that, trying his best to keep his buttcheeks clenched shut.

⠀"do you still need to go?" he continued.

⠀"wh-what... what do you mean?" he responded.

⠀"if you still need to go, preston, then you may as well finish."

⠀preston flushed in response... was he into this? his eyes widened, and finally... he relaxed, carefully moving his hands down to his pants, and unbuckling them. he moved down the band of his briefs and then began shitting all over max's lap. the end.


End file.
